Family Ties
by KindredFan
Summary: Summary: A LV PostANH and ESB Alternate Universe Fan FictionFollowing the destruction of the Death Star by Luke Skywalker. Darth Vader a k a Anakin Skywalker discovers the existence of his son Luke and sets out to capture his son by placing a large boun
1. Chapter 1

Family Ties

Written By: Lisa Hobbs Stevens

Summary: A L/V Post-ANH and ESB Alternate Universe Fan Fiction

Following the destruction of the Death Star by Luke Skywalker. Darth Vader a k a Anakin Skywalker discovers the existence of his son Luke and sets out to capture his son by placing a large bounty for Luke to be captured alive and undamaged. When the rebel alliance learns of that Vader himself is searching for young Skywalker, Luke begins to search for answers as to why the Dark Lord wants him alive. 

Prologue - A Name Revealed

Darth Vader the Dark Lord Of The Sith sifted through the many intelligence reports by various imperial spies searching for the name of the rebel x-wing pilot who was in his sites just moments before the said pilot fired the shot that destroyed the death star. 

Vader was sure that the pilot was force sensitive and he was determined to find him. He reached for the next report and began to skim over it. Then suddenly he saw a name Luke Skywalker. This was apparently the pilot. Seeing the name Skywalker stunned him. 

He thought back to Mufastar the last time he saw Padme. "Is it possible that this boy could be my son?" he thoughht to himself. Obi-Wan had left him for dead after their duel, but Palpatine had told him that he himself had killed Padme. 

Vader began to wonder if the JEDI had taken his and Padme's child. Vader's anger began to boil, Admiral Ozzel approached him. "Admiral I want everyone to find any and all information on this rebel pilot Luke Skywalker. All information found will be reported to me. Contact all bounty hunters, I want Skywalker captured alive and undamaged. Anyone who captures Skywalker will be given a substantial reward by the empire."

Ozzel then replied " As you wish My Lord." The turned to go follow the orders that was given but Vader spoke again "Admiral, I want this rebel brought directly to me. Dispatch thousands of probe druids. I want the rebels found. Don't fail me Admiral. Dismissed." 


	2. Chapter 2

Okay guys here is Chapter 1 - Let me know what you think.

Chapter 1

Mon Mothma sat in briefing room along with General Rieekan and other members of the Rebel Alliance listening to what a Bothan spy had to tell them. "Look, all I know for sure from my contact is that Lord Vader wants Skywalker alive and that in itself is unusual. He gave orders for the entire imperial network along with bounty hunters of all kinds to find him. The reward is a trillion times more then what Jabba the Hutt is willing to give for Captain Solo."

General Rieekan then spoke "Thank you for bringing us this information, we will take it from here." Mon Mothma showed the Bothan out then spoke "I say we send Commander Skywalker to help establish our base on Hoth." General Rieekan nodded his head "I agree but I believe we should also warn him that Vader is searching for him."

Meanwhile Luke Skywalker was talking with Han Solo and Princess Leia when Wedge Antilles came up to him. "Luke, General Rieekan sent me to find you they need to speak with you about something of important. I think it may have to do with what that bothan spy had to say." Luke looked at Han and Leia then spoke "Thanks Wedge I'll be right there, you guys coming?"

The three made their way to the briefing room where General Rieekan was waiting. Luke approached him and spoke first "General, you wanted to see me?"

Carlisst Rieekan looked at the young man then spoke "We want you and your squad to help in establishing our base on Hoth. The reason we are sending you there now is because we received word from our spies that Lord Vader now knows it was you who fired the shot that destroyed the death star and he has placed a rather large bounty for your capture. Luke, he wants you alive and that is something that he has never done before, right now the entire Empire is searching for you along with every bounty hunter in the galaxy."

Han spoke up "General, do we know how high this bounty is?" Leia scowled at Solo then spoke "Han, what do plan on doing selling out Luke for the money?" Han stared at the princess the replied "No your worship, I just want to know what were up against. Besides after all the bounty hunters we have run into over me I'm not about to let my buddy here walk into that mess alone." Luke and the general just stood there watching those two argue. General Rieekan then spoke up "Captain Solo, we don't know the exact amount we do know is it is a substantial amount that is trillions of times the amount then what Jabba The Hutt is offering for you."

Luke looked at Han and Leia then spoke up for the first time "Something tells me that this has something more then me being the pilot that destroyed the death star. General my father was a Jedi Knight by the name of Anakin Skywalker. I don't know anything about him except for Ben Kenobi told me, its possible Vader could have made a connection, and I'll inform my squad where we are headed." Luke turned and left the room while Han and Leia continued to talk to the general to get details and to make plans to accompany Luke to Hoth.

Luke while walking back decided to start to find out any all information regarding Anakin Skywalker and Darth Vader.

Meanwhile on the other side of the galaxy Vader stood on the bridge of the Executor looking out at the stars when Admiral Ozzel came up and spoke "My Lord, What course shall we set?" Vader looked at him and replied "Set your course for the outer rim planet of Tatooine"


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for the feedback I'm glad everyone is enjoying this tale so far

I wanna send a big thank you out to my best friend Kym who is the absolute best "Idea Girl" around for giving me this little idea to incorporate into this tale.

Family Ties - Chapter 2

Darth Vader stood imposingly on the deck of his flagship, The Executor, which was the pride of the Imperial Navy. None of the various facts and figures that he knew about his ship were running through the Dark Lord of the Sith's mind at the moment as they began to orbit over the planet of his birth.

It was only the second time since he first began upon the Dark Path that he'd been back to this dusty ball of existence; Important only for its place in the Hutt Criminal organizations, and its ability to produce excellent pilots.

He did not let the feelings of his younger self, the Slave boy who was  
remarkably good at fixing things, influence him. But the feelings that the  
destruction of the Sand People after his mother's death... that still  
affected how he saw this dust ball. But he was here for neither of those  
reasons..

This time he was here to discover more about his son... and  
perhaps learn more about what happened to his barely remembered  
step-brother.

Admiral Ozzel approached Vader the spoke "My Lord, as you can see we have arrived at our destination" Vader responded "Good, have my personal shuttle readied I'll be going down to the surface personally to handle this matter. Have a small detachment of stormtroopers from the 501st accompany me and inform the Imperial Recruitment for the Academy in Mos Eisley to search for any records or applications with the name Skywalker and that I want the information by the time I arrive." "Yes My Lord" Admiral Ozzel replied then turned to carry out the Dark Lords orders.

Vader in meantime had turned and made his way from the bridge to landing bay hanger in order to board his shuttle. He spoke briefly to the shuttle pilots giving them the exact coordinates to the old Lars homestead first.

If his son had indeed been raised on this miserable planet then he was betting that the boy was raised on that farm and that one Jedi in partcular Obi-Wan had most likely had instigated the plan to steal his and Padme's child to one day use against him.

The more Vader thought about it and Obi-Wan's other acts of betrayal the angrier he became. He spoke calmly and efficiently giving orders to the small detachment of stormtroopers that was with him before taking his seat and giving the pilot the go ahead to take off.

Meanwhile on the other side of the galaxy Luke Skywalker had finished briefing his squadern about their orders to help with the set up of the new rebel base on Hoth. Luke sat at the computer screen and logged into the holo-net. He quckly typed in the name Anakin Skywalker and automatically several hits came up up in his search the first one being from Tatooine about a six year old slave who won a pod race in Mos Espa and gained his freedom. Luke had read the article and looked at the photo that was shown.

He saw a younger version of himself whom he instantly recognized as Anakin Skywalker along with two men in what appeared to be the same type of robes that Ben wore he instantly recognized the robes as well the weapons hanging from belts. They were Jedi Knights and he recognized one of them as possibly being Ben and then a young woman who looked to be with them.

Luke then went on to the next hit that he had gotten with his search which talked about the two Jedi knights Obi-Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker assigned to protect a senator named Amidala from the planet Naboo who had various attempts on her life by the Viceroy of the Trade Federation.

Luke read the account about what had occurred on Coruscant, Genosis, which surmised was the start of how the clone wars had begun. The article had described in great detail the events in which many Jedi knights were killed in battle by a droid army controlled by a Count Dooku who apparently had once been a jedi knight but had fallen to the dark side of the force.

The article went on to describe how Obi-Wan and Anakin had fought Dooku but both were injured in battle and Dooku escaping.

The article went on to explain that both Jedi had sustained lightsaber injuries but the most extensive injury was to Anakin Skywalker who had lost his right forearm and hand during the battle.

The article then went on to state that the jedi counsel would be keeping an eye on the senate per Dooku's warning that the senators were under the influence of a sith lord.

The article had then ended by stating that Chancellor Palpatine had been given emergency powers by the senate to create an army for the republic which consisted of clones. Luke then heard the voices of Han and Leia coming so he saved the search and powered down his computer.

What Luke hadn't been aware of was he tapped into the JedI Council Archive, which was readily available now on the holo-net.

Meanwhile on Tatooine Vader's shuttle had landed at the remains of the Lars farm he had remembered reading in the report that a farmer and his wife had been killed in the stormtroopers search for the droids.

Vader had no doubt that Owen and his wife had been the ones killed. He went inside the remains of the home and began searching for anything that could link them to his son.

It didn't take him long as he found a holograph of his son and a model T-16 Skyhopper and a data chip on the Imperial Navy. He took the model, the holo of his son and the data chip and left the home, before heading back to the shuttle he made one stop to grave of his mother vowing not to fail at finding his son, her grandson.

Vader boarded his shuttle and instructed the pilot to proceed to Mos Esiley. A short time later the shuttle landed the stormtroopers exited first then Vader. The commander in charge at the Recruitment Center had greeted the Dark Lord personally and had pulled the information that was requested ready. Vader took the data chip from him and then departed.


	4. Chapter 4

Authors Notes: First of all I just want to say a big Thank You to everyone who has sent me feedback on this tale. It has been greatly appreciated. 

Second: I would like to say Thank You once again to my best friend Kym who is most definitely the "Idea Girl", for giving me the ideas for this chapter. The idea of Luke using the holo-net to find out information on Anakin Skywalker came from her. I took the idea she gave me and ran with it. What developed has turned out to be quite fun writing. I figured the best way for Luke to discover any information about his father would be to search the past. 

Third: The articles in Luke's holo-net search in this chapter pretty much holds the imperial view of many of the events that happened in Star Wars Episode III Revenge Of The Sith.  
Family Ties Chapter 3

Luke Skywalker had finished his dinner with Han and Leia. He headed back to his quarters and powered up his computer. He retrieved the search that he had saved earlier and clicked on the next link

The article that came up described how Jedi Knights Obi-Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker had been sent on daring rescue attempt of Chancellor Palpatine who had been kidnapped by Count Dooku and General Grievious.  
The article went on to say that the rescue was successful and that Chancellor Palpatine was indeed saved. The article then stated that Count Dooku had been killed by Anakin Skywalker and the General Grievious had escaped. The article had a holograph of two Jedi Knights; Luke recognized one of the men as being a young Obi-Wan Kenobi or "Ben" as he had known him on Tatooine. The next man was tall with dark hair and wore a deeper brown color robe similar to Ben's. Luke knew instantly that he was looking at his father Anakin Skywalker. Luke studied the holograph a moment longer as if trying to commit to memory his father features.

Luke then clicked on the next link which was a short blurb stating that Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi had been sent along with a small legion of clone troopers to track down General Grievious. The article went on to say that Chancellor Palpatine had named Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker his personal representative on the Jedi Counsel. The article then stated that the counsel had accepted this appointment by Chancellor Palpatine but would not grant Anakin Skywalker the rank of Jedi Master.

The next article that Luke clicked on had stated that the Jedi Counsel who was seemingly mistrustful of Chancellor Palpatine had ordered Anakin Skywalker to spy on the Chancellor. The article continued on with a link to another article about Anakin and Palpatine. Luke clicked it on and waited for it to come up. This article had stated that the Jedi Counsel had decided to seize control of the senate and the republic by sending a group of Jedi Masters led by Master Mace Windu to confront Chancellor Palpatine. The article went on to say that Master Windu had attempted to kill Chancellor Palpatine and that Anakin Skywalker had walked in on the attempt and killed Jedi Master Windu. The article continued on saying that Anakin Skywalker told Chancellor Palpatine what counsel had ordered him to do and that he felt the counsel had committed treason against the republic.

Luke then clicked the back button and had gotten back to his saved search links then clicked on the next link. This time another article came up stating that Chancellor Palpatine had announced that with the exception of Anakin Skywalker every single Jedi Knight was decreed as enemies of the republic and that they had to be eliminated. The article went on to state that Order 66 went into effect throughout the Core Planets and the Outer Rim of the republic and the Jedi Knights were killed by clone troopers. The article continued on stating that two Jedi Masters had escaped the purge. Luke had no doubt that one of the escaped Jedi was Obi-Wan Kenobi or "Ben."

Luke then clicked on the next link and again another article had come up. This time the article stated that Anakin had been sent by Chancellor Palpatine to a lava planet called Mufastar to deal with the Viceroy of the Trade Federation.  
The article had gone on to state that a young senator from Naboo named Padme Amidala had followed Anakin to Mufastar and that unknown to her the rogue Jedi Knight Obi-Wan Kenobi had stowed away on her ship believing that she would be able to lead him to Anakin Skywalker.  
The article continued on by stating that a very deadly and dangerous light saber duel between the Kenobi and Skywalker had ensued and that it had ended by Kenobi leaving a gravely injured Anakin Skywalker to die. The article went on to state that Chancellor Palpatine had rescued Anakin Skywalker and sought medical treatment for the hero of the republic but that no traces of Kenobi and Senator Amidala were found.

Luke then clicked on the last link in his saved search. The article that came up stated that Chancellor Palpatine had declared himself Emperor and that the republic was now called The Empire and that Coruscant was now the home of Imperial City. The article went on to say that Anakin Skywalker had survived the injuries that he had sustained on Mufastar but that he was forever changed and that with help of medical technology and many surgical procedures he was recovered but now living a private and secluded life out of the public eye and that he still continued to serve The Empire. The article went on to say that Emperor Palpatine had declared Anakin Skywalker a hero of The Empire and that his reward would be to live a secluded life and continue to serve the empire.

Luke sat there dumfounded. He thought back to Tatooine and the conversation he had with Ben in his hut. "How did my father die?" he had asked. Ben had replied "A young Jedi named Darth Vader, who was a pupil of mine until he turned to evil, helped the Empire hunt down and destroy the Jedi Knights. He betrayed and murdered your father. Now the Jedi are all but extinct. Vader was seduced by the dark side of the force." 

Luke brought his mind back to the present began to get angry. He had been lied to repeatedly by those he trusted and now to find out that his father wasn't dead at all but still alive somewhere. He reached out with senses to at least try to feel his father but his lacking of training hindered his ability. Luke then typed in Darth Vader in the search engine and waited for the links to come up once they did he saved the search and powered down his computer and headed for bed. His squad along with Han, Chewie, Leia, and the droids C3PO and R2D2 were heading for Hoth in the morning.

Meanwhile on the other side of the galaxy Darth Vader had been sitting in his meditation pod studying the intelligence reports on his son, when he felt a weak but untrained call that he believed was his son Luke. 


	5. Chapter 5

A Note From The Author: First off I'm sorry for the delay in getting this out. I've had some real life issues to deal with as of late.

Once again I want to say thanks to my best friend and the "Idea Girl" Kym

Family Ties Chapter 4 - Luke's Dream A Mother And Son Reunion

Luke awoke to a familiar sound. He opened his eyes and he was in his bed back on Tattooine. He walked from his bedroom to the eating area. It was there he saw a beautiful young woman. "They are not here Luke, they wanted to be but it just wasn't possible Owen and Beru send you their love." Luke stared at the young woman replied "Who are you?" She approached him and touched his face as she spoke "I'm not surprised that you don't remember me, the last time we saw each other you were just a baby. My name is Padme Amidala Naiberrie. I'm your mother. I'd like to tell you about my relationship with your father. I first met your father here on Tattooine. I guess should explain the circumstances. I was born on the planet of Naboo, by the time I was fourteen I had been elected queen. I was being protected by Jedi Knights Qui-Gon Jinn and Obi-Wan Kenobi. We had landed on Tattooine and we had needed a part for our ship so that it could be repaired. Qui-Gon and I had gone into this shop that was owned by a Toydarian by the name of Watto in Mos Espa and we were greeted at the counter by a young nine year old boy named Anakin Skywalker, he and his mother Shimi were Watto's slaves. Watto had taken Qui-Gon to the back to look at the engine that we needed. Your father and I talked and he asked me the one question that I will never forget "Are you an Angel?"

When Watto found out that all we had were Republic credits he stopped being nice and basically kicked us out. Later on that day we ran into your father again he was on his way home there was a sandstorm coming so he invited us to stay with him and his mother. We needed that engine and Qui-Gon felt that Anakin was strong with the Force and wanted to take him back with us. Your father entered the Pod race and not only won it but gained his freedom from Watto but also our engine. Anakin had to leave his mother behind. Obi-Wan and Anakin didn't meet until after the Pod race.

I remember Anakin asking him if he was a Jedi to. We made our escape from Tattooine successfully but we had met the Sith called Darth Maul for the first time. Once we reached Coruscant there was a whole other set of problems, but the main thing is that your father's mentor and guardian Qui-Gon was killed by Darth Maul. It was Qui-Gon's dying wish that Obi-Wan train your father to become a Jedi.

Luke I didn't see your father again for ten years. While your father remained on Coruscant, I went back to Naboo to finish serving out my term as queen and then later on the new queen asked me to serve as a Senator in the Republic Senate on Coruscant." Padme went to hug Luke and spoke "My time is grows short and you will soon wake up."

Luke woke up and realized he was in his quarters he laid there in his bed for a few moments before getting up to get ready to head to Hoth with his squad.

Meanwhile on the other side of the galaxy Darth Vader was still pouring over the various intelligence reports concerning not only the rebels but his son. His anger over the Jedi stealing his own flesh and blood out from under him fueled his strength and determination to find Luke and try to repair the damage that Obi-Wan and the Rebel Alliance had done to taint his boy.


	6. Chapter 6

Authors Note: Thanks again to all who have sent me feedback concerning this tale. Once again thanks again to my best friend and beta reader Kym "Idea Girl" for giving me this great idea.

Family Ties Chapter 5 - An Ice World, a Base and More Dreams

Luke Skywalker and Artoo-Detoo and his Rogue Squad along with Han Solo, Chewie, Princess Leia Organa and C3PO had landed on the sixth planet of the Hoth System, to help establish the new rebel base.

Hoth was an isolated and desolate world because of the extreme freezing temperatures. This seemed to be a perfect place for the alliance to hide and establish this new base in secret. There didn't seem to be any life forms on the planet at all.

The months had passed and the base was established. With things seeming settled down it looked like things were getting back to some sense of normalcy.

Han and Leia were once again at odds with one thing or another. Rogue squad was in tip top shape and battle ready if needed. Luke had finally found time to actually get some well deserved rest. As he lay in bed he thought of his mother, he had just had that one dream before they came to this world.

Now he wanted to know more. He was torn because he wanted to understand Vader's reasons for wanting him alive he felt that it must have something to do with his father Anakin at the same time he wanted to try and learn more about Anakin and the woman in his dream named Padme who claimed to be his mother. Was it even possible that Vader, Anakin, Padme and Obi-Wan all had a connection? Luke closed is eyes and went to sleep.

Luke awoke once again to sounds he was back on his uncle's farm on Tattooine. He walked to dining area and saw Padme.

Padme smiled at her son and spoke "Owen and Beru send you their love Luke; it's just not possible for them to be here. You were right in your thoughts that there is a connection between your father, myself, Obi-Wan and Vader and believe me I'll come to it in time. Luke in order for you to understand this connection, you first have to understand my relationship with your father. This is going to take awhile to explain so let's sit and get comfortable."

Padme gestured for the table and chairs. Luke sat down and waited for Padme to begin.

"As I said before I didn't see your father again for ten years. While your father remained on Coruscant, I went back to Naboo to finish serving out my term as queen and then later on the new queen asked me to serve as a Senator in the Republic Senate on Coruscant. It was not a peaceful time, Count Dooku a former Jedi Knight and Nute Gunery the Viceroy of Trade Federation had started and was leading a movement for several solar systems to separate from the Republic. The separatist movement had overwhelmed the Jedi Knights and had made it difficult for them to maintain peace and order all through the republic. In response the senate was going to vote on an issue of creating an army for the republic to assist the Jedi."

"I had worked for over a year on this very issue, on my return to Coruscant there was an attempt on my life, Chancellor Palpatine who was also from Naboo insisted that I be under protection of the Jedi. So I was placed in the protection of Obi-Wan and your father Anakin. Anakin swore that they would find out who it was that was trying to kill me, when a second attempt was made Anakin and Obi-Wan caught the assassin that was killed before she named the bounty hunter. Obi-Wan went in search of who was actually behind the attempts on my life while Anakin and I went back to Naboo.

"It was on Naboo that your father first kissed me, we were in the lake country at my family retreat on the balcony over looking the lake, one minute we were talking, the next minute we were kissing. I pulled away and came to my senses. Later we went on a picnic and we talked, we laughed, we had fun. When we returned later on to the house our talk became serious. We ended up deciding not to fall in love but I was already in love with him. I wasn't about to give into it, even though Anakin said that we could keep it a secret from the JedI Council and the Senate. I told him that we would be living a lie and that it would eventually catch up with us and destroy us."

"Later that night I heard your father moaning in his sleep, he was having a nightmare, the next morning I saw our father meditating I was going to leave but he asked me to stay."

"He had been having dreams of his mother and believed that she was in trouble because she was in pain. He wanted to go to Tattooine to find her. I told him I would go with him, so we left Naboo headed for Tattooine. We first went to Mos Espa back to the Toydarian named Watto who once owned both Anakin and Shimi. Watto had told your father that he sold Shimi to a moister farmer on the other side of Mos Esisley, by the name of Clegg Lars. Clegg had freed her and then married her."

"We found the farm and that was the first time that your father and I had met Owen and Beru. Owen was Clegg's son which made which made them step-brothers. Clegg introduced himself to us. Your father's droid C3PO was still with Shimi but Shimi had been taken by the tuskan raiders sand people as you would call them. Nobody held out any hope that she was still alive, because according to Clegg she had been missing for a month. Your father was determined to go and find her and he did. She died in his arms; your father in his grief killed every one of them in that camp. The men, the women and even the children he knew it was wrong but his anger got the better of him, after we buried Shimi Artoo came out of the ship with an urgent message from Obi-Wan that needed to be sent to the council on Coruscant.

"Obi-Wan had apparently tracked this bounty hunter to a planet called Kamino. He had learned that a JedI master had paid the Kamino's who were cloners to build a clone army."

"The council had never given such order. Obi-Wan had learned the name of the bounty hunter. His name was Jango Fett he escaped Kamino when Obi-Wan had tried to arrest him so that he could take him back to Coruscant for questioning by the council. Obi-Wan had tracked him to a planet called Genosis; Obi-Wan had learned that Viceroy Gunery was behind the actual attempts on my life. During the message Obi-Wan had been attacked by something and captured. The council ordered Anakin and I to stay here on Tattooine, but I wanted to go and help Obi-Wan since we could get there quicker then the other JedI; so your father and I along with Artoo and Threepio left Tattooine and headed for Genosis."

"We landed and got inside, but we got captured. It was right before they led us out to the arena that I told your father that I loved him, we kissed and then we were led out to where Obi-Wan were."

"There was a battle and the JedI Knights had infiltrated the arena and then Count Dooku unleashed the droid army. Many JedI died that day. Master Yoda had rounded up the clone army from Kamino."

"Chancellor Palpatine had been given emergency power by the senate to create the army for the republic and so Yoda brought the clone army to Genosis to help the JedI."

"They rounded up the survivors including Obi-Wan, your father and I. Another battle ensued and I was knocked out of the transport. Your father and Obi-Wan went after Count Dooku there was a lightsaber battle and Obi-Wan and your father were both injured. Count Dooku severed your father's right arm from his elbow down."

"Yoda and Dooku had a battle and Count Dooku had revealed that a Sith Lord had control of the senate and his master was indeed this Sith Lord. Count Dooku escaped. That battle on Genosis Luke was the first battle of the clone wars. We returned to Coruscant were your father and Obi-Wan could receive medical attention by doctors as well as JedI healers."

"Soon after your father and I returned to Naboo and were married in secret. Shortly after that your father went through his trials and became a JedI Knight."

"It wasn't long after Anakin was knighted that your father and Obi-Wan were sent to the Outer Rim. Your father and Obi-Wan had made quite a reputation. Obi-Wan and Anakin were both generals and Obi-Wan was known as the Negotiator while your father was known as the Hero With No Fear."

"It was long before General Grievious and Count Dooku had gotten to Coruscant and kidnapped Chancellor Palpatine. The council had recalled your father and Obi-Wan back from the Outer Rim Sieges in order to rescue the Chancellor."

"My time is once again growing short I will tell you the rest another time."

Padme stood up and went to hug her son. "Stay safe, I love you son."

Luke awoke wide eyed and realized he was back in room on Hoth. He got up and went to the fresher then went to join Han and Leia for the morning briefing.

Meanwhile on the other side of the galaxy Darth Vader stood on the bridge of the Superstar Destroyer Executor and stared out the stars trying to sense his son Luke. When for brief moment he thought sensed a familiar presence.


End file.
